Here we go again
by Dancininastorm
Summary: Here Lena, Bridget, Carmen and Tibby go again. more summary inside, my first fic so be nice


Summary: Ok, this takes place two or three years after the books. Eric and Bridget are engaged, Brian and Tibby are engaged, Lena and Kostas are engaged, and Carmen and Ian are engaged, so the four friends are going shopping for wedding dresses…(my first fic, don't be harsh)

Lena exited to dressing room with a depressed frown on her face. The white dress she was wearing had spaghetti straps decorated very busy with beaded sequences styled all along the dress, and from the waist down the dress gracefully spread out in different directions. It had a large veil to go with it that went down to Lena's feet, it fell across her face to meet her waist. Carmen scrunched her nose in disgust. The dress looked nice on Lena; it just didn't look like something Lena would wear.

Bridget emerged from the next dressing room looking the complete opposite. Her dress had one strap and unlike Lena's, it fell gracefully to her sides; the style was simple as it gently fell down to the floor and trailed behind her a couple of inches. Carmen raised her eyebrows. Again, Bridget could pull it off: it just didn't match her personality.

"Maybe you two should switch." Carmen suggested, but Bridget shook her head

"This dress is only available in one size, how stupid is that?" Lena crossed her arms in frustration and said,

"Maybe we should just try some place else, I didn't see anything I liked here to begin with." Bridget nodded in agreement, Carmen began to suggest a place her mother mentioned to her this morning but was interrupted by Tippy mumbling. The three of them had to force Tippy to come out with them. She hated the idea of going shopping for wedding dresses, she had made a long list of things she refused to be on the dress. Starting with a veil, that was her one condition, she said she would come with them but she would go nowhere near 'one of those mosquito net thingys'.

Tibby still had not tried on one dress, and was busy adding to her list. Out of frustration Carmen grabbed the list from Tibby, gave it to Bridget, grabbed the first dress she saw from her pile and gave it to Tibby,

"Here, if you don't at least try on one dress while were here, I will flip out." And with a roll of her eyes Tibby grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room Lena was in.

The dress was strapless, it had a artistic style that was noticeable but still didn't look too flashy. It had a tanner shade to it and it trailed behind her about a foot or so.

It looked great on Tibby, it fit her body perfectly, and her hair could have been styled anyway and it would still look perfect.

"Wow" Carmen was the first one to speak. "Tibby… you look amazing!" Tibby looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified. She was horrified because she liked the way it looked on her. Tibby shook her head and stomped back into the dressing room to change.

"Tibby," Lena whined

"Tibby that looked great on you." Bridget pleaded.

"Fine," Tibby threw the dress over the wall, "Then you try them." Bridget rolled her eyes and agreed, "OK, you know what, I'll humor you."

"Oh, my, gosh," Lena couldn't help but smile at her friend, it looked amazing. Bridget spun in a circle in front of the mirror. Carmen couldn't help but feel a smidge of jealousy. That dress was amazingly perfect.

"Ok Carmen you try it now."

Carmen she looked at herself and how the dress fit perfectly on her and went excellent with her dark hair and Hispanic skin yet it looked perfect with Bridget's blonde hair and pale skin and it looked as if it was made for Tibby.

"Lena, your turn," Tibby said

"Is anyone else getting a strange sense of de ja voo?" Lena asked now staring down at the dress that looked magnificent on her.

"Yea, this feels like it's happened before." Bridget said as she smiled. The four friends looked at each other, the silence broke when Carmen said,

"Oh no, here we go again!"

I know this was a really corny idea, but I kinda couldn't get it out of my head. Its mot my best work and I'm gonna try to come back and edit it and remember this is my first fic


End file.
